From Here To Paternity
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: How has life since graduation treated Quick? Here's what I think could have happened... One shot, complete, M for language.


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: From the Roach Motel to LA and New Haven, how did things work out after graduation?**

"I'm out of here," Puck sighed, disappointed with himself once again at his lack of scholastic ability. "Don't worry, you'll still get your Brownie patch for trying to help a loser learn something," he muttered, swinging by Quinn's bed to pick up his back pack.

Quinn had to stop him leaving, she had to do this, she had to help him, this was going to be her unselfish thing, this was going to save her. "I'm not here for a patch, I'm here because I love you," she admitted, coming to stand in front of Puck, seeing the surprise on his face, the shock in his eyes at her revelation. "You were my first," she reminded him gently, "and only," she added silently to herself.

Puck sighed again and let his bag drop to the floor. "I kind of screwed up that experience, huh?" he said, the uncomfortable shroud of shame descending on him once again, as it did every time he thought about it, about what Quinn had gone through, what he'd put her through. Puck sat down on the edge of Quinn's bed, Quinn sat down daintily beside him.

"No regrets," Quinn announced as she made herself comfortable, smoothed out her dress.

"Cool, because I always felt kind of bad about it," Puck admitted with a sigh. "I feel bad about a lot of things," he told her. "I was an ass for most of high school."

"I really care about you, Puck," Quinn replied without contradicting his last statement. "I know that after Beth was born we weren't really close, but when two people go through what we've been through, you're bonded for life."

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me," Puck offered, a little tongue in cheek, "right here in Lima, repeating my senior year, forever," he added, Quinn wasn't totally sure if he was joking or not, she tried to laugh it off.

"I would have never given my virginity to this guy," she laughed. "The Puck I fell in love with had swagger," she reminded him, "and you know the questions that Mrs Duesenberry's going to ask you, so you just need to get your confidence back so you can get all of that stuff out of the roach motel."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Puck asked, wondering where this great bolt of confidence was going to come from.

"Like this," Quinn replied, her voice taking on a huskier, seductive tone, she leaned towards Puck, her lips almost made contact with his.

"No, wait," Puck murmured, turning away from her, "I'm not worth it," he said a little sadly. "Save it for some Yale guy who deserves you," he added, feeling something weird in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Quinn going up there, to New Haven. He couldn't help but gulp.

"There's nobody that deserves it more," Quinn contradicted him. "You just have to remember the guy you were when we first met," she advised with a grin. "You're the guy who caught the winning touchdown the only game the football team won sophomore year, you're the guy that ate that shaker of pepper on a dare," she said, her smile getting bigger.

"Didn't even puke," Puck reminded her, quite proud of his exploits.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Quinn asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Guess it'd be kind of rude if I refused," Puck replied, hoping he sounded nonchalant, his heart was beating madly, oh for his lips to touch hers again, he could almost think he'd died and gone to heaven.

Quinn looked at Puck, looked deep into his eyes, felt herself begin to melt. "You know what Puckerman?" she asked, her voice trailing off to a husky whisper. "You got this."

Quinn leaned forwards as did Puck. The instant their lips met, Quinn's hand slid to his face, cupping his cheek. Quinn was sure that other people all across the world would be able to see the fireworks, surely these explosions weren't just behind her eyelids.

Puck moaned deep in his chest, his tongue sought entry into Quinn's mouth, stealing past her lips to stroke her tongue, it was like touching a live wire, he felt the electricity all the way through his body right down to the soles of his feet, the air around them crackled. Puck's arms tightened around Quinn, he started to lower them both to the bed, the kiss went on and on and on.

Quinn became aware that she was lying on top of Puck around about the same time she realised that she was trying to get his black leather jacket off of him. Puck was trying to help, pulling one arm out of the sleeve, but the other hand was tangled in her hair, keeping their lips joined together, he wasn't sure yet if he could let her go, if he did he might wake up in his own bed and realise this was all a dream, a wonderful, amazing, erotic dream.

Quinn pulled away slightly, kneeling up beside him, her hands went to the zipper running down the back of her dress. Puck's eyes widened in anticipation, his whole body thrummed with pleasure, his confidence flooded back with a vengeance…

* * *

"Do we really all have to go to Mr Schue's wedding?" Puck grumbled to Finn during one of their bi-weekly phone calls. "I was home a few weeks ago for Christmukka," he pouted.

"Well, I do," Finn replied. "I'm the Best Man," he reminded his friend. "And it'll be sort of like a reunion for us too," he said, hoping that might sweeten the deal a bit. "So, what's so interesting that you can't drag yourself away from LA for one lousy weekend?" he demanded, wondering if Puck would ask.

"Will, hm, hm," Puck started to ask then cleared his throat. "Will Quinn be making an appearance?" he asked, trying his best to sound as if he couldn't care less if she turned up or not. "I mean, I suppose she'll be too busy to mingle with us mere mortals after walking the hallowed halls of Yale for the last God knows how many months," he mumbled before realising he was probably saying too much, revealing too much. And he knew exactly how many months. And weeks. And days since Quinn had gone to New Haven. He hadn't worked out the hours, minutes or seconds but he probably could given a little time.

"You know, I think she's home for a while, I think she hasn't been well or something," Finn replied, trying his best to sound like his usual vague self, debating whether to add anything else, he decided against it.

"What do you mean, not well?" Puck demanded, he'd sat up in his bed so suddenly that his head was swimming. "Is she ill? Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" he barked without giving Finn a chance to reply.

"Hold it." Finn laughed, "I don't know, I said I _thought_ she hadn't been well, I don't know anything for sure and I'm not asking, Judy still doesn't like me, for some reason she always asks about you whenever I bump into her, asks where you are, how you're doing, I don't know, it's weird, I think she likes you," he teased.

"Yeah, she freakin' loves me," Puck muttered sarcastically. "Knocked up her daughter when she was sixteen, what's not to love?"

"So we'll see you in a couple of weeks?" Finn fished, trying to find out if Puck would actually show up. "Mr Schue would be hurt if any of us couldn't make it," he added, hoping the guilt trip would do the trick.

"Jeez, you're worse than my mom," Puck sighed, lying back down on his rumpled bed. "Fine, I'll be there for the wedding, see you later dude."

"Yes," Finn crowed quietly once he was certain he'd actually ended the call, checking his phone twice just to be sure.

* * *

"Nothing fits," Quinn pouted, a frown marring her usually smooth forehead.

"What about this one?" Judy asked brightly, pulling yet another dress from the rack.

"Blah," Quinn replied, frowning and pouting even more. "I want something…something…something," Quinn searched for the right word. "Spectacular," she announced sitting up straighter, "I want something spectacular, I need to make an impact," she added, the smile returning to her face.

"I don't think you need a dress for that," Judy mumbled to herself as she hunted through the store's multitude of dresses. "Please God we find one soon, I don't think I can take much more of this," she said quietly, her eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. "What about this one?" she asked, pulling a red lace number from the depths of the racks.

"Mmm, I love the colour and this season is all about lace, mmm, I like it, I'll have to try it, see if it fits," Quinn cried, clapping her hands lightly with excitement. "Can you give me a hand? I think I've taken root," she grumbled, holding her hand out for her mother to help pull her up. "Thanks," she sighed as soon as she was on her feet.

Quinn took the dress from her mother and made it to the changing rooms. She came out in less than twenty minutes, something of a minor miracle for her. "What do you think?" she asked, holding her arms out to her sides, looking down at the beautiful dress. "I love it," she said, hoping her mother would too.

"Quinn, it's beautiful, you are too," Judy sniffed, a little tear escaping the corner of her eye.

"Will I do?" Quinn teased. "Do you think it's right for Mr Schue's wedding?" she asked.

"Perfect, it's perfect," Judy sighed, her hands clasped under her trembling chin. "Oh, hi, Lydia, over here," she waved to the newcomer. "What do you think? Doesn't she look wonderful?" she asked.

"Quinn, you look beautiful, stunning," Lydia agreed as she took Quinn's hands then kissed both of her cheeks.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Quinn asked nervously, feeling flutters in her stomach.

"Yes, he's coming," Lydia said with a happy smile.

"And he still doesn't know?" Quinn almost begged.

"No, he doesn't know," Lydia reassured, giving Quinn's hands a little squeeze. "But I have to say, I wish you would have let me tell him when he came home at Christmas, he should know, he's going to be devastated that we didn't tell him," she said for what could possibly be the millionth time.

"And you know I agree with Lydia," Judy told her daughter. "I think he might see this as a betrayal."

Quinn didn't have an answer, she thought they might possibly be right but it was too late now, she couldn't change anything.

* * *

"Here comes the bride," Puck whispered to Artie as a vision in white floated down the aisle towards Mr Schue and Finn. He looked around again hoping to catch a glimpse of Quinn, he thought he'd seen her earlier but she'd disappeared on him. He hoped to have a dance with her at the reception at the very least, he might pray for more but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Puck's eyes glazed over as the marriage ceremony went on around him, his eyes focused on a huge candle, the flickering flame almost mesmerising, he could feel himself drifting away slightly.

"Excuse me," Puck heard a whispered voice say. He shuffled over slightly to make room for…crap. Quinn.

"Hey," Puck started to say as he turned to his left to see her. "Hey," he cried louder, in shock, causing all eyes to turn their way, even the vicar's and the happy couple's. "What the f…? Quinn?" he hissed, controlling what he almost blurted out. "Shit. Why didn't anyone tell me?" he demanded quietly.

"Because I asked them not to," Quinn replied with a little shrug. "I thought I should tell you myself," she added shyly.

"I think it's possibly a bit late for that," Puck almost growled.

"Maybe, but here goes," Quinn replied. "Puck, I have something to tell you," she said, rolling her eyes at how stupid this was now, "I'm pregnant, you're the father. Happy Valentine's," she threw in to lighten the moment when it seemed that Puck wasn't going to respond. "Remember just before graduation?" she asked with a slight wince as her stomach shifted all on it's own. "Sorry, he's just trying to somersault but there's no room left," she explained as she stretched a little.

"He?" Puck asked faintly. "It's a he?"

"Yeah, right, sorry, this is a lot of information coming at you all at once isn't it?" Quinn said sounding sympathetic.

Puck could only gulp and nod and glare at the person behind them who was trying to shush them. "I think we need to get out of here," he whispered into her ear then took her hand to lead her down the aisle to the side door.

As Puck and Quinn stepped out of the church into the cold, weak, February sunlight, a couple of old ladies, who spent their afternoons at churches waiting for happy couples to appear, started to throw confetti over them. "I'm so glad you didn't wear white dear," one of the little old ladies said, smiling in approval at Quinn, "but really, that dress should have been longer," she frowned slightly at the just above the knee length red lace then turned to Puck. "And it's about time you made an honest woman of her," she scolded him. Puck could only splutter, he couldn't think of anything to say.

As Puck led Quinn away towards his mom's car he found his voice. "So who all knows about this? My mom?" he asked, Quinn nodded. "The car makes sense now, she insisted I bring her car instead of grabbing a ride with someone or coming on my bike," he said, shaking his head. "Your mom, obviously, does she know it's, he's mine?" he asked.

"Yep, I didn't even have to tell her, she just knew," Quinn replied, pressing her hand to her side and stretching a little. "Cramp," she explained and pulled a face. "I tell you, I'm either doubled over with cramp or I have to pee, it's a never ending cycle," she grumbled good naturedly.

"Finn. Does he know?" Puck asked and saw Quinn nod. Puck closed his eyes and sighed. "Why didn't anyone let me know about this?" he asked, he sounded really hurt. "I would have come home," he said now, his face showed his sadness. "Instead I've missed everything, been left in the dark, it's not fair Quinn, you should have told me," he insisted, still holding on to her hand as though frightened she'd disappear.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Quinn apologised. "I should have told you as soon as I came back from New Haven," she sighed. "Can we go sit in the car at least? I'm freezing my ass off here," she grumbled and nudged Puck with her shoulder, he still seemed to be operating under a blanket of confusion.

"Sure, yes, sorry," Puck stuttered and held Quinn's hand to guide her across the snow scattered parking lot. Puck glanced around as he helped Quinn into the car before he shut the door and went to get in the driver's side. "So do you want to explain it to me? From the beginning?" he suggested, turning slightly to look at her, her beautiful profile, her gleaming blond hair, he noted that she'd cut it short again, like she had in New York that time, God he wanted to kiss her neck. He noted the dark circles under her eyes, skilfully hidden by her makeup, she'd been the same when Beth was almost due, really tired and uncomfortable, not able to get a good night's sleep.

"From the beginning, right," Quinn muttered to herself as she nodded then sucked in a breath, her hand pressing in to her side again as she stretched a little in her seat. "Alexander is really not a happy bunny today," she winced.

"Alexander?" Puck asked, his eyebrows almost in his hairline. "You think you're calling _my_ son 'Alexander'?" Quinn turned at the tone she heard in his voice, he wasn't joking. She gave him her well practiced HBIC stare. "And that doesn't have the desired effect on me, you should remember that, the only thing that ever did for me was turn me on," he reminded Quinn, the hint of a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "That's why you used to do it all the time, especially throughout junior year when everyone thought you were such a goody two shoes," he added. "Wrongly, I might add. May I?" he asked, reaching out to put his hand on her huge stomach.

Quinn nodded, chewing her lip. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, her whispered voice breaking a little as tears gathered on her lashes, trembling there, ready to fall. "Of course you're mad at me, what was I thinking?" she whispered to herself, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered over and over and over.

"Hey," Puck called quietly to get her attention, "I'm not mad at you," he reassured her, a little untruthfully if he was being totally honest with himself, he was mad at her a little, and at everyone else who knew about his child and had chosen not to tell him anything about it. "So how much longer do we have to wait till he puts in an appearance?" he asked, nodding towards her stomach, his hand resting on the part where he was sure he could feel his son's ass pressed hard against the bottom of Quinn's rib cage. "He's in position, right?" he asked, trying to remember the terminology from when he had attended appointments with Quinn before. "There doesn't seem like there's too long left," he said giving a little grin, a shot of something, maybe thrilled pride, flashing through him.

"Tomorrow, he's due tomorrow," Quinn replied, sniffing back the sting of guilty tears.

"You were cutting it a bit fine there, weren't you?" Puck asked, moving his hand about over her stomach, he didn't want to take his hand away, like he needed to make up for the last nine months of ignorance. "So what happened, explain it to me, my head's whirling over here," he said, glancing up at her strained face.

"Remember when you needed help with your geography test?" Quinn sighed. "And you came over for tuition but we got distracted?" she asked. Puck smirked and nodded. "Well, it happened then but I didn't realise until after I'd moved into my dorm in New Haven, I just put it all down to upheaval, stress, life changes," she shrugged. "Till one day my room mate asked how many weeks pregnant I was and it was like a light went on in my head," she admitted with an embarrassed shake of her head. "You'd think I'd have realised, wouldn't you? God I felt so stupid," she whispered, looking upwards to try to stop the tears. "I spoke to my advisor in college, got my acceptance deferred for a year due to medical circumstances and I came home, I've been here ever since, your mom knows too but don't blame her, she wanted to tell you right away, I begged her not to," Quinn explained hurriedly.

"Why?" Puck asked, still not totally understanding. "Why did you do that? I would have come home sooner," he said again. "It's not like my life in LA is anything to write home about," he finally admitted, "it's pretty shit actually, I'd have been glad of a reason to come home to tell you the truth."

"But I couldn't be the one to take away your dream," Quinn explained, her hand landing on top of Puck's on her stomach and moving it slightly to a better position. "He'll stretch in a minute, I can feel him just starting to try to shift," she explained then continued what she was saying. "When I refused to keep Beth, when I signed those papers and you had no option but to do the same, I took something away from you, something I had no right to take away, a little piece of your soul and I just thought that if you knew about this and you abandoned your dreams to come home and be with me, us, then it would be like stealing a little bit more of your soul from you," she swallowed hard when her voice trailed away. Quinn looked into Puck's eyes, sorrow and regret shining there for him to see, "and I couldn't do that, I couldn't be that selfish person again."

"I hate LA," Puck admitted with a little snort of laughter. "I hate everything about it, but most of all I hate that you aren't there with me," he murmured. "The only reason I haven't packed up and come home is because I thought you were moving on, living La Vida Loca in New Haven, whooping it up with all those preppy college dudes with their Blaine Anderson ties and white socks," he mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"But I'm not," Quinn reminded him, "and I wouldn't want to be either," she admitted with a sad smile. "I'm right where I need to be right now," she added, meaning that she was with him. "Oh, actually, I'm not sure, I think we need to be somewhere else right now," she exclaimed as she felt a sudden pop and a whoosh of fluid between her thighs.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, puzzled.

"My water just broke," Quinn said faintly, her fearful eyes locked with Puck's.

"Crap," Puck breathed without blinking. "My mom is going to be pissed," he added more to himself than to Quinn. "Lima Memorial?" he asked, Quinn nodded. "Do you need to call your doctor or your mom or anything?" he asked, again Quinn nodded as Puck started the car and threw it into reverse, checking behind him before he set off in the direction of the hospital.

Quinn made her first call, to Dr Chin. "Yes, I'm in the car actually," she explained. "No, I haven't particularly had any…oooh, that was a big one, sorry, I take that back," she added when she could finally talk again. "Yes, strong contractions," she informed the doctor. "We're on our, oooh, way," she winced, hit by another pain. Quinn made another call. "Mom, can you meet us at the hospital?" she asked when Judy answered. "And bring my bag, it's in my closet, and the picture from my nightstand, and my apple juice," she added, remembering extra things she wanted with her.

"Of course," Judy replied, immediately ready to fulfil any whim from her daughter. Judy had bent over backwards throughout this pregnancy, she really felt that she had a lot to make up for, for past mistakes. "Have you called Lydia?" she asked.

"Not yet, she's my next call," Quinn groaned as another pain swept through her.

"How're you doing?" Puck asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second, giving Quinn a quick check over.

"I'm ok," Quinn replied to him, still talking into her phone. "Mom, will you swing by and pick Lydia up, Puck has her car," she suddenly realised then winced again as she was struck by an extra long contraction. "Holy crap," she screeched into Judy's ear. "Mom, I have to go, we've just arrived at the hospital, will you call Lydia?" she asked her then sucked in her breath and gritted her teeth.

Puck ran to find a wheelchair then returned to the car to find Quinn stood beside it, her arm on the roof, her face resting on her arm. "Hey, can you sit here?" he asked, indicating the wheelchair.

"Nope, I don't think I can sit, I need to walk, will you help me?" Quinn groaned. "I'll push the wheelchair in case I need to use it in a minute," she decided. Puck came to her side, one arm around her back, guiding her gently, supporting her as she walked very slowly towards the entrance of the hospital.

Puck was almost freaking out. "Come on," he screamed silently in his head, feeling like the door to the hospital was moving away from them with every step they took towards it. "Q, please, will you just get in the fucking chair and let me push you?" he begged.

Quinn sighed and agreed, in truth, the burst of energy that she'd felt just a few moments ago, had already dissipated and her legs were shaking, she was afraid she was about to fall down. Puck helped her into the wheelchair and within seconds had sped them to the emergency entrance. "Which way to the delivery room?" he asked the first nurse he saw.

"Let's just take a minute here," the nurse answered with a smile. "Are you sure you're in labour, honey?" she asked Quinn.

"Of course I'm fucking sure," Quinn growled at the top of her voice, she looked and sounded vicious. "Please, just get me something, anything, epidural, morphine, anything, I don't care, just get me something," she begged.

"Let's get you to the maternity ward and get you settled in," the nurse told Quinn, taking control of the wheelchair and wheeling her towards the elevators. "And you are?" she questioned Puck as he walked beside Quinn.

"The father," Quinn groaned, breathing heavily, loudly, wishing the nurse would shut up, wishing she didn't sound quite so damn chirpy. "Shit Puck, this hurts just as bad as last time," she whined, squeezing his hand, moaning with another long contraction.

Puck caught the surprised look from the nurse. "Yes, this is our second," he answered the look with almost a sneered reply. "We're not idiots, we do know what causes it," he added before she could ask the age old joke.

"Ah, Quinn," Dr Chin said the second he saw her get off the elevator. "Can we get her set up in a room please?" he asked the nursing staff. "From past experience this labour is not going to last long," he informed them quietly. "Oh and….Noah? Is that right?" he asked, spotting Puck at her side.

"Dr Chin," Puck nodded, "how's she been, really?" he asked, hoping for some insight into the last nine months that he'd missed of both Quinn's life and the baby's development.

"Everything is perfect, Noah, baby is right on time, he's a decent size according to the sonograms, he's in a hurry to be here, if the noise that Quinn is making is any indication, let's get into a room then see how we're doing, ok?" Dr Chin replied while making some perfunctory visual assessments and observations.

* * *

"How are you honey?" Judy asked as soon as she and Lydia came through the door. "Noah, how are you? Not too blown away with this, are you?" she asked with a wince.

"It's all a little bizarre," Puck replied honestly, he wasn't really sure how he felt, he wasn't totally sure if this was all real, was he really still in LA, had he been drugged and thrust into some bit part in a movie, was he going to wake up any second when some disembodied voice called cut? He still didn't want to acknowledge the part his own mother had played in this, how deep was his sister involved too? "Where's Heather?" he asked his mom.

"She's at the mall with a few of her friends, she's sleeping over at Cindy's house tonight so we don't have to worry about her," Lydia replied, dismissing any worry Puck might have over his sister.

"Does she know about this too?" he asked, noting the guilty glances that passed between the three ladies. "Jake? Does he know?" he asked, his voice rising as well as his temper slightly. "Why didn't they tell me, I'm their brother for fuck's sake," he said almost to himself.

"Well, regardless, we can do without language like that, Noah," Judy said, her tone not inviting him to contradict her or use bad language again. She smoothed the white sheet that covered Quinn's legs over the top of her blue hospital gown. "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked, smiling at Quinn.

"Like crap," Quinn slurred, allowing the Entonox tube to fall from her lips. "You don't hate me, do you?" she asked Puck tearfully, reaching for his hand. "Please don't hate me, I couldn't bear it if you hated me," she sobbed.

"I don't hate you," Puck answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and drawing her into his arms, pressing her head to his shoulder and kissing her silky, blond hair. "I could never hate you," he said quietly, "I am disappointed in you though, I wish you hadn't kept this from me," he added, kissing her hair again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Quinn cried, her voice rising with the beeping of the monitor that indicated another fierce contraction. "Mom, get Dr Chin, I think I have to push," she groaned, her body tensing up, curling up slightly from the pillow.

"Quinn, let me just examine you," Dr Chin said as he breezed into the room, Judy in his wake, following on with a rather worried expression on her face. "Ten centimetres, perfect, as soon as you feel your next…that's it, focus Quinn, use your energy wisely, and breathe," he said, his voice absolutely calm, his manner so serene, the atmosphere in the room was one of peace, love and serenity.

Quinn focused on the picture her mom had brought in, it was of her and Puck in almost identical circumstances, both of them looking in absolute wonder at the perfection that was Beth as she lay in Quinn's arms, Puck's hand gentle on her head. "Soon, we'll be a family soon," she groaned inside her head, hoping that Shelby would finally respond to her begging letters, hoping she'd allow Beth to meet her brother.

"One more push, Quinn, give me one more," Dr Chin called from the bottom of the bed, "That's it, well done, and one more, keep going, keep going, suction, please," he called as the baby's head rotated exactly as it should. Dr Chin used the small rubber bulb apparatus to make sure the baby's airways were clear, he coughed a little then wailed as his shoulders emerged from his mother, swiftly followed by the rest of him, his wrinkly body curled up like a leaf ready to unfurl.

Puck stared in awe at the tiny body as he laid on Quinn's chest, his arms stretched out like an albatross' wings, his little jaw shivering with his cry. "He's beautiful," Puck breathed, leaning down to kiss his son's slightly sticky head. "Thank you," he added, reaching to kiss Quinn, "for waiting till I got here before you did this," he teased slightly.

It seemed like forever till the room cleared and Puck and Quinn could spend a few moments alone with their son. "You still aren't calling him Alexander," Puck grinned, holding the little boy close to his heart. Quinn, sat up in her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees now that she could actually get in that position, pouted and gave Puck the doe eyes. "That's not going to work, it's always had about as much effect as head bitch eyes," he said with a grin.

"What do you think he should be called?" Quinn asked, reaching to take the baby in her arms as Puck brought him to her.

"You've had months to think about this, I've had about three hours," Puck reminded her, "but maybe, I thought maybe we could call him William," he suggested. "William Puckerman."

"William Puckerman," Quinn repeated quietly, saying the name over in her head a few times. "William Alexander Puckerman," she countered.

"Fine, William Alexander Puckerman," Puck agreed, pleased that he hadn't had to fight her on his surname. They both turned at a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" Finn asked, poking his head round the door, grinning at Puck.

"Sure, come on in," Puck agreed as soon as he saw Quinn's nod. He greeted their friends, some of whom he hadn't seen since graduation and hadn't even been able to do more than wave a hello to at the church earlier on.

"So?" Santana said, her eyes wide. "Are we getting an introduction or not?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," Puck apologised and retrieved the baby from Quinn. "Won't you say hello to William Alexander Puckerman," he checked his watch, "seventy three minutes old, twenty two inches long, nine pounds four ounces and a hell of a set of lungs," he listed, "and a fucking _huge_ set of balls," he added with pride. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head, accepting the sympathy from the girls, for Puck's comments, nothing else. Puck nodded smugly to the guys, it was important to know, for guys anyway.

"So do you forgive all of us?" Finn asked, shuffling his feet slightly. "For keeping you in the dark, even though we all knew?"

Puck sighed and looked at his son's face, hugged him a little tighter in his arms. "Holding him now, knowing about him, seeing him being born," he said, his voice full of emotion, "it's amazing, it's enough, there's nothing to forgive," he told everyone with a slightly wobbly smile. "Nothing," he repeated to Quinn, then sat down on her bed beside her, facing her. "I can't say I understand why you did it, but it's done now, it's in the past, we have to look forward to the future, our future, yours, mine, his and whatever happens, wherever the future takes us, we're going to be together, alright?"

Quinn couldn't speak, she could only nod, her lips trembling, tears tumbling down her face. She leaned forward a little, as did Puck, they hugged with their baby between them, until he squawked a little. "Oh, dude, did we squish you?" Puck asked the disgruntled infant. "I'm sorry, daddy's sorry," he murmured, rocking and soothing the baby.

"We're going to go," Finn said, cutting in to the private moment between the small family, "got to get to the reception, the wedding was great by the way, Will and Emma finally did it, he'll be thrilled too," he nodded towards the baby, "you naming him William, do you want us to tell everyone?" he asked. Puck and Quinn nodded their agreement.

* * *

"Ok, we're all set, right?" Puck announced, mentally running though yet another checklist. "Are you sure we've got everything?" he asked then wondered why because nothing else was going to fit in the truck, he wasn't sure everything was even going to make it safely to New Haven with them, a couple of the bulkier items looked just a little precarious, perched on top like that, they were tied on well enough, but…

"Get going," Lydia urged, hugging her son. "Bye all of you, we'll see you at winter break, right?" she said, trying to hide her tears.

"Mom, we'll be fine, we'll be back as soon as college finishes for Christmas, ok? I've already worked out holidays with my boss, he's fine with it, he says Christmas isn't a busy time of year for him so he's cool," Puck reminded her. "Judy, I'll take care of them, ok, they'll be fine, Quinn's classes work around my shifts, we'll be fine, stop worrying," he urged.

"I haven't said anything yet," Judy pouted.

"You didn't have to, I could see it in your eyes," Puck said, hugging Judy Fabray before moving on to his sister. "Listen to your mother," he warned Heather, "and no back chat otherwise you'll be dealing with me, ok?" he growled and hugged her even tighter.

"Whatever," Heather scoffed before hugging her brother so tight she thought her arms might snap. This was worse than when he left to go to LA. Heather always knew he'd come home from LA, she knew he wouldn't like it there, wouldn't stay there, she'd had it sussed all along, there was no way Noah Puckerman was going to settle in any state, any city, any town, if it didn't contain a Quinn Fabray.

"Get going bro," Jake said, hugging Puck once Heather had let go. "Get my nephew to his new house, look after him, and his mom," he said quietly into Puck's ear, "and take care of yourself too, alright? See you at Christmas," he added just before he let go.

Quinn made her tearful goodbyes too. "This is so much harder than last year," she cried into Judy's shoulder.

"There's a nice inn nearby, I've already checked it out on the internet, Lydia and I have booked in for next weekend," Judy admitted. "We don't want to miss seeing our grandson grow up," she excused them both.

"Judy, it'll be a pleasure to see you, mom, you too," Puck grinned, giving them both one last hug. "We have to get moving, we have the house keys to collect from the agent as soon as we get there," he checked his watch, "and if we don't leave pretty soon, we're going to miss his office opening hours and we have the welcome dinner with my boss tonight too," he reminded Quinn a little apologetically.

"Ok," Quinn sighed and mentally shook herself, she glanced at Will in his car seat, he was happily chewing his toy steering wheel and kicking his feet. "We will see you all in a couple of months, mom, Lydia, I know you're coming up next weekend, Jake, Heather, any time, alright? You can come and visit any time, we'll see you soon," she called again as she got into the car, Puck already had the engine running. "Drive, just drive," she cried, tears already spilling down her cheeks.

Puck glanced in his rear view mirror, saw all the people they loved and were leaving, waving to them, watching them leave. "We'll be back Q, one day," Puck reminded her, "we aren't leaving for good, just till you get your degree, then we're coming home, home to Lima, to family."


End file.
